Potentia Production Line
A large research and development center dedicated to the final research of Arrin Allara, the entrance facility shifts randomly as a defense mechanism. The facility curiously does not exist on a physical plane, instead it utilizes a large network of small pocket dimensions surrounding a single core unit dimension. This means that its area for storage and development is immense and there is no limit to the amount of technology and weapons that can be created and stored here, it is not known how Arrin came into contact with this world it is very possible the central core originally existed outside of these dimensions but created them in an act of self preservation. Fight the family Unit PX A-439 * Heatlh: 674,000/ 700,000 * Strength: 200 * Speed: 200 * Stamina: what is stamina? * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: Sanguine rose and pinkist elite (dual swords) * Effects: Bio scanner, graviton wave (2 rush count renders 1 set of weapons useless for a turn) * Blast 1: Black veil * Blast 2: Malignant gravity * Signature: Distorted fate * Ultimate: Event horizon Potentia Rebirth (Estelle/Miwa) * Heatlh: 661,558/800,000 * Strength: 150 (330) * Speed: 150 (330) * Stamina: irrelevant * Blast gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: Potentia reinforced combat provisions (counts as sword or ki weapon does strength 25) * Effects: Potentia evolution (instead of blast gauge gains 60 to both stats max 300 gained by this) * Blast 1: potentia drain * Blast 2: potentia equilibrium * Ultimate: Potentia Finis Bastion Allara * Heatlh: 789,750/ 801,000 * Strength: 224 (335) * Speed: 234 (269) * Stamina: 470/500 * Blat gauge 1/5 * Rush count: 13 * Equipment: Potentia reinforced combat body (chasis), tonfas (dual rapiers), combat gloves, destiny shard, 2x senzu beans * Effects: 5% damage resistance, bioscanner, revival * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 1: solar flare * Blast 2: silent charge * Blast 2: delta combination * Signature: silent potentia * Ultimate: super electric strike Shin Articost * Health: 758,400/794,500 * Strength: 208 * Speed: 192 * Stamina: 800/800 * Blast gauge: 3/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, 2 Swords, Battle Gauntlet, 2 Senzu * Effects: 30% Damage Resistance, 25% Arcane Resistance * Blast 1: Fighting Sun * Blast 1: Dragon's Burn * Blast 2: Ryu Hiken * Blast 2: Burning Spin * Ultimate: Shenron's Wrath Cero Clien * Heath: 667,500/765,000 * Strength: 219 (262.8) * Speed: 190 (152) * Stamina: 380/500 * Blast gauge: 2/5 * Equipment: ** Kinetic Accelerator (Sword) (Owns Two) ** Four-Star Dragonball Armor - This armor can only be worn by a Saiyan. While this armor is equipped you cannot wear Gloves, Combat Clothes, Frames, or other Armor. Increase Physical Damage and Strength by 20% and decrease Ki Damage and Speed by 20%. * Effects: Saiyan Pure Breed Bonus (25% Physical Damage) * Blast 1: Psycho Barrioer * Blast 1: Pump Up * Blast 2: Shukuen Style: Sovereign Eclipse * Blast 2: Final Revenger * Signature: Ryusoken Haki * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Show your potential FIGHT!!! * Potentia rebirth, Shin, PX A-439, Cero, Bastion. * "Such power, this core is building overflowing i will crush all who oppose us" She rapidly moves her fist in several line motion creating energy streaks surrounding Bastion before charging in with an uppercut to the chest causing energy streaks to launch at him (10 sword strikes 3 hit 11,250) * Shin shakes his head. "This is bad, I don't want to cut a woman but you on the other hand, you're just a robot!" he says taking out his swords and rushing A-439 with his swords before slicing through and past her with his swords in a cross shape of burning fire. (10 Dual Sword Strikes 5 hit 26,000) * When struck with the sword blood clearly drips from her flesh before the flame cauterises it "I'm a robot? No you are mistaken draconid" The unit speaks in a monotonous voice seemingly deviod of emotion she draws out the pink blade from her chest and it glows splitting into a katana and a wakizashi combination "commencing retailiation lethal force permitted" she flicsk both blades down so they are resting against her elbows before charging full speed at shin moving in a fluid motion spinning so she leaves little opening to counter (10 dual sword strikes 5 hit 14,000) * Cero holds his fist in the air before performing a one inch punch, sending several shockwaves to Potentia Rebirth. (10 Duel Sword Slashes 6 hit 47,340) * "Its bad enough you desicrate the memory of my mother, and murder my father whether or not they were connected to me i wont let you get away with this" Bastion charges and dissapears feignting potentia rebirt before smashing his tonfa 10 times stright into the core or Miwa (10 dual tonfa strikes 6 hit 55,275) * The body of potentia rebirth shudders as its aura becomes darker and miwas tendrils begin showing through "fools you will not outmatch me here i will become the ultimate life form" it forms a sphere of energy and then spirals it as it dissapears, a similar spiral forms around Cero as potentia rebirth flashes 2 and from existance forcing that overcharged energy into his face (10 sword strikes 7 hit 36750) * Shin puts away his swords and backs off from the fight. "Gah, I can't... I can't cut a woman, it's not right!" he says before taking a defensive position towards the way they came. (Skip Turn) * "Analysing, social convention understood classified chivalry status situationally illogical" The unit blinks in a similar manner to Bastion although albiet much less refined so that she is stood behind Shins back where she leaps doing a somersault blases at the centre like she makes a wheel of blades (10 dual sword strikes 8 hit 22,400) * Cero span around and kicked Potential Rebirth down, he readied his fists before punching the air, sending a blast down to the foe, knocking it down. (10 Duel Sword Slashes 1 hit 7890) * Bastion sees shin get knocked back "You idiot i know you have a moral code but would you be willing to risk your life for that" Bastion grabs him and throws him towards Potentia rebirth whos shape is morphing to match Miwa's old form Bastion seems understandably angry though its probably run off from the situation he is facing "If you were to die do you think the fact you did nothing would make people feel better? What about Sheena do you think the fact you didnt attack the woman attacking you would make her feel better about it" Bastion shouts out in frustration then smashes Potentia rebirth to the ground "Can you at least help with this one it isn't a woman it merely takes on the form of the memories it is based on in this cause Miwa" he keeps trying to strike at Miwas core (10 dual tonfa strikes 3 hit 27,637) * Potentia reborn fully takes on the form of Miwa albiet slightly more translucent so his core is visable within it "so you fools are the new time patrollers, well it looks as if i can fulfill my purpose unabated" Miwas hands turn into conduits for his dark energy he condenses it into a negative karma ball then fires it upwards where it splits and rains dark ki down on cero (10 strikes 9 hit 60,750) * Shin growls before swinging his sword at Bastion forcing him back slightly. "Don't you talk to me like I'm some damned soldier out for blood. You mocked me back when I tried taking things serious and now you want me to go against my morals?! You're not humane anymore at all. Mission Priorities or not I won't cut a woman willingly." Shin stays back in his defensive posture looking on before lowering his sword and staring at the two females. (Skip Turn) * My home no more chapter 4: The fall of my family Bastion is sat in the shadow of a nearby hill in the middle of the wastelands, there is a mini fridge set out and it appears he is cooking something on an open fire. Gynaviere is stood on top of the hill no longer hiding her features letting her long silver hair flow in the breeze while acting as a sort of lookout, she is dressed in a skin tight clothe battle dress with rune covered cowl. On the floor in front of Bastion is a strange glass like burn mark on the floor that appears to have been frequent as the glass is smooth and polished into a flawless shape "Admitedly i didn't expect ot have to wait so long, i sent some feelers out so back up should arrive soon and it has plenty of time if my calculations were correct". Bastion looks up at Gywnaviere "Hey Gwyn when you're done trying to look like anime cliche on a hill top let me know if you spot anything." Gywnaviere sticks her tongue out and kicks some rocks down at bastion which he drops "fine fine i get the message." Shin is approaching the facility from afar leaping over small hills and rushing as fast as he can. "I don't know what's so important but if things are that bad then I can only imagine the trouble Bastion's got into!" he says to himself before flying in the air and passes Gwyn before landing next to Bastion. "Oi, what's going on, you said there was a problem?!" A slight rumble can be heard in the ground as a little crack appears, it bursts open with Cero poking his head out of the ground, "You called? I was training so, what's going on?" He asked as he lifted his arms out of the hole, using them to pull himself out. "Not quite the conventional entrance but i'll roll with it." Bastion puts a metal grill over the fire and puts a few handmade burgers down to grill "Well when we last did this Arrin fled, it was a short range jump device so i thought he wouldn't have gone far and i was completely off the mark with that one. It seems his research facility employs the use of a nexus of pocket dimensions, the entrance appears at intervals in set spaces the next one will be here in 45 minutes and will remain open for 1 minute. The reason i called you guys in is cause there may be a lot to find and the last time we did this we got our collective asses handed too us so i don't want it to be just me and gwyn going in" Bastion flips the burger "till the door appears want some grub?" shin shakes his head and holds his stomach sitting down. "Nah, Ubu cooked up some traditional Majin grub. The stuff was as hard to chew as taffy and tasted like eating raw sugar." he said sticking his tongue out. "I fear if I eat anything else today it might explode in my stomach or turn into chocolate like my water bottle I had earlier." he said. Cero sits down next to Shin, "Sure, some food would sound great" He looks to the fire, brushing some dirt off of his shoulders and trousers. "Tenshi has been helping me further my Ryusoken Haki, so this should be fun." Bastion dishes up the burger putting it in a bun then putting the cheese on it so the steam melts it on and passes it to Cero "sauces are in the fridge take your pick" Bastion takes a big bite out of his "good to know you've been practicing, i have been researching the data my scanner picked up on that unit. It appears she is incredibly powerful but her powers are built in she cannot exceed a maximum meaning if we out class her there is nothing she can do. As for what to expect in their i cannot say, i know dad isnt making a weapon but my memory tells me the potentia core is both powerful and incredibly unstable" after running through what little extra he learnt a rock is dropped on his head as an electomagnetic disturbance creates a slide up steel door with an access code "damn it Gywn i could see it that time" Bastion goes to the pad "hmm what would dad put hmm 68-21-12-09" Bastion types it in and the door opens "knew it the day he met mom, well we should proceed" Shin nods before grabbing a hamburger and tries eating it only for it to turn into chocolate. "Aw man." he says depressed before flinging it away and then leaping through the doorway. "Woo-hoo!" Cero takes the burger and tosses it in his mouth, without even chewing, "Right, let's go!" It seems he inhaled the burger, "Let's see what we might or might not face... Sorry, burgers make me optimistic, or is it pessimistic?" "You're kind of on the bubble wit hthat statement so your guess is as good as mine" Bastion finishes up his food and packs his stuff back into their capsule as Gwyniviere drops down and enter. When they walk in the door seals behind them and the small entrance room glows in multicoloured moving streams of light that rapidly launch up and disperseses revealing a large production facility seeming to be creating individual parts and what look like cybernetic organs. "Gwyniviere you do your thing and guide the dimensions to the core we will trust in your lead" Gwyniviere nods and seems to dissolve into particles of light that shoot forward bastion analyses the area infront of him finding an access port for information "we are currently in the cybernetic regenesis sector of the facility. According to the data i recovered from the production plant this was made by one Dr Kurnix who sought to make artificial organs for transplants and to build a way for non bio androids to go on without constant upgrades and maintanance, bio androids he wanted them to retain full human functions so people who had to be converted wouldnt lose what made them human. Kind of an admirable goal to shoot for. You guys do me a favour look for a door that is not an upwards sliding door a handle opened door it may be hidden behind equipment that is our way forward" Shin nods and follows Gwyn and Bastion thinking hard to himself. It's about three and a half months until my birthday, I wonder if I should invite everyone? Nah, Ubu's still cleaning up after our last party. Shin looks around at some of the androids and bio-androids along with the mechanics around him. "This is one highly advanced place." he says. Cero lifts his hand, scratching his chin lightly, "Interesting... I met a Bio-Android once, long long time ago, very advanced." He looks around while following, "Except he never wanted to keep Humanity, he sought evolution." "Yeah Dr Kurnix seemed to have knowledge far beyond humanity at the time, i mean he completely eclipsed Dr Geros work excluding cell as he is a bit of an anomoly who can pack a punch. What i find uplifting is he did it all for the benefit of those androids that did exist it wasnt power it was for them to be able ot live just like everyone else i guess that resonates with me a bit. Sad part is this all started when he lost his daughter, he couldn't save her and he worked hard so that others wouldnt suffer the same pain he felt" Bastion flicks a few switches and another door materialises behind some of the ordinance "try to move those without breaking them, i think there could be great good that can be done with these" "So all we're here to do is to move house?" Shin asked picking up some of it. "Man, now we are just gonna be moving boring stuff. You told me this was an emergency!" he said before looking for where he should take the ordinance. Cero picks up a pile, "I'll try to be careful, it's not really my thing, as you know." He moves it to one side, "So, this it? Or is there other stuff to do?" "no that will do, and Shin this is more for after we are done here no point in letting all of this that can save many lives go to waste" Bastion opens the door the same lights they saw before are there but forming a chute leading straight down "If Gwyn was successful this will fling us right to the central chamber where Arrin is and then we can end this. I don't expect him to wait there unprotected so be prepared for whatever is there. Other than that lets take the plunge" Bastion jumps down the chute going "whee" in a deadpan voice so it echos. Shin sets the stuff down and laughs a little at the deadpan voice. "Oh come on, with some enthusiasm!" Shin yells down the chute. He looks over to Cero and smiles. "Well, jump on in I'll follow you in a minute." he says going over and looking at some of the electronics. Cero looks to Shin and laughs lightly, "This is how you do it!" He jumps in, forming a ball mid way, rolling down the chute. Bastion lands then puts his hands up in a similar manner to a gymnast, he looks up to see a tightly packed ball of saiyan come hurtling down after him "what the apples of frig of that... ah crap" Bastion jumps to avoid being hit by the Cero ball landing in a slight heap to the side "owwwwww" he gets up and dusts himself off looking around they are in a singular room the female unit from last time is stood in front of a door visably sweatdropping even through her mechanical shell Bastion notices her fist "Its you, i wondered when he would send you to stop us" In response to this the unit shakes its head "Right now i am not under combat orders, master wished for you to see the final steps of his process so i was instructed to guide you so please do not attempt to start any conflict i do not wish to intercept against orders" She scans her hand on a pad by the door revealing a lift of immense size from its shape it would like to be a cargo shaft, she steps into the center and gestures for the others to join her Bastion reluctantly oblidges but appears weary. "Enkai," is heard from the ventilation. "Hibashira!" There is a strange sound of funneling before fire spits out from the ventilation duct sending a well-cooked Saiyan to one side of the room and a small alien-like sentient robot scurrying past the woman while slightly scorched as Shin appears from the flames out of the duct. "THAT THING TRIED TO EAT MEH!" he shouts chasing after it. "Get back here you little monster!" Cero groans lightly and picks himself up, dusting himself off, "So, where were we?" The robot scurries through a small access duct and the door closes behind them and the lift begins moving Bastion looks around "before we get to explaining i have something of yours" Bastion reaches into the small bag on the back of coat and takes out the pink blade she wielded "I felt a lot of sentiment attached to this blade so i guessed someone special to you made it cause of that i have no right keeping it" Bastion passes it too her where she slides it back within the marking in her chest She doesn't say anything relating to the sword almost like she is avoiding commenting on it "This is the cargo lift that is the fastest route to the center of the nexus and also the resting place of the true core, that is where master awaits us to finish his task" Shin shakes his head a little crossing his arms. "Now hold on... why would he be waiting for us?" Shin says. He might be leading us directly into a trap... What if he only needs Bastion to finish this stuff? Shin thinks to himself. "Bastion, are you sure we should be following through with this?" he says looking around at all of the mechanical devices. "Who cares if he knows we're coming or not?! Let's just go and kick some ass" Cero says in a somewhat excited voice. "Nothing better then punching stuff." Bastion loosens up a little "Its ok Shin If it was a trap why would he lead us there with his strongest unit, besides if it was a trap we would probably end up facing what we came here to stop in the first place." The unit steps forward "I assure you this is not a trap and i am incapable of lying, you have been constant thorns in masters side always delaying or averting his plans. Despite that he still managed to achieve what he set out too regardless of your interference, i believe he wants you his adverseries to bare witness to his success and his determination. The lift after a short time arrives at the bottom infront of a sealed bulkhead the unit begins typing a code causing the latches to lift and the door to roll to one side revealing an immense emerald glow "Master awaits please follow, i am under instructions not to engage unless you begin combat actions so please i request you remain civil." Shin keeps his arms folded and grumbles slightly to the news. "Well, if he's inviting us to show off what will you do if I just smash whatever do-dad he's working on, huh?" Shin says angrily at the robot lady. She walks in her emotional level unchanged "i was not aware draconids would speak so conceitedly, naturally i would intercept however you understimate the work master has undertaken" from within the room they enter they hear a loud shout from the far end where Arrin is stood infront of a huge emerald construct generating massive fluxes of power. "Ah the persistant ants, i know not why you constantly sought to ruin my plans or why you would stop the reunion. That however matters not for my years of hard work and research have paid off and you shall bare witness to the science that transcends life itself" he throws up his arms laughing as he states this the construct begins twisting gaining shape at this point a familiar black aura cascades around him "I must thank the prophet who granted me the wisdom to create such a feat." Bastion doesn't speak he just watches. Shin rushes forward lighting himself on fire so much that it looks as if it's just fire running at Arrin in a humanoid shape. "Conceited? Says the robot who avoids questions and is next in line for an ass-kicking!" he says before jumping in front of Arrin and slamming his fist into the ground shooting a huge pillar of fire straight into the air from under Arrin. "Kyokaen!" he shouts as the pillar erupts covering a good ten feet in diameter in front of him in pure fire. the unit doesnt move and Arrin closes his eyes and a humanoid figure wraps around him, when the flames dispers that figure appears to be human and female in shape turns around Arrin is unharmed has a large smile like one of pure joy the figure slowly begins forming skin and features and even clothing. She has long orange hair deep green eyes Arrin slowly walks towards her "Estelle... has it worked have my years of dedication and work come to fruition are we re-united?" Bastion freezes sort of stuck in a moving forward motion with his arm outstretched his face a combination of shock and confusion "....M-mom? no this can't be possible, you died you couldn't be here" Arrin laughs "Oh my love through the power of the potentia core you are reborn" At this point a small black vortex appears behind him and from it emerges Towa sitting on her staff smiling in a way that asserts her sense of superiority "Prophet i thank you, your gift of knowledge allowed me to create my wonder how can i ever repay you?" Towa smirks "oh this wonderous technology will serve an all more fitting purpose after i have reprogrammed it" she clicks and Estelle turns to Arrin and before he can question Towas comment her hands are wrapped tightly around his throat "Oh you humans, such foolish creatures, so blinded by your own sentiment you can't even see who is using you. Though i must thank you before i send you to hell so enjoy one last look into your dear wifes eyes it will be the last thing you ever see" As towa puts her hand to her mouth laughing smugly Arrins throat is crushed and his neck broken his lifeless body landing before the PX unit who at the site of her dead master discards her restraints and without a word charges. "My my such an obedient pet he kept, I feel you would better serve a new master" she forms a dark sphere causing the black aura to envelop the unit after a few moments of struggling it stops still turning to face Bastion Shin and Cero. "Now for why i am truelly here for" Towa takes out a chunk of pulsating matter placing onto the chest of Estelle the matter seems to speak "Give me more power" as tendrils begin entering her chest and taking control of her body as her aura becomes emerald and black "How does it feel to move once more? Why not use that to destroy those meddling fools before us" Shin leaps back in utter astonishment and surprise before he turns back to normal. "Darn it... it seemed as if his intentions were pure after all but... now we have to deal with a PX Unit and your mother both at once... Wait, hopefully this works but if it doesn't, I'm sorry Bastion." Before Bastion can question him, Shin lights his arms on fire and then brings them in creating a huge fiery circle that ensraes everyone and pushes away all outside forces. "Enjomo!" he shouts as he creates it. "There, now nothing can get in or out, and I pray this also separated those connections." Shin says having his eyes closed before he opens them to see what's happening. "This is gonna be one Hell of a fight." Bastion regains his composure "You bastards, how dare you descecrate the image of my mother for your twisted goals. Dont worry shin i know she is just a shell its not like i ever existed here to have a mother in the first place" Bastion brings out his tonfa